


【警探組】Oh My RA9 (噗浪安價)

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: 在底特律發生的那場革命已經過去三年了，RK800在仿生人工作法案通過後回到DPD任職，並且繼續和漢克．安德森搭檔。令所有同事震驚的是，平常看起來感情非常好，好到不太尋常的這兩位，居然到現在都沒有在交往，而這點也是漢克最近非常懷疑人生的一個重點：會自動跑來他家煮飯玩狗打掃卻又義正詞嚴地表示「只是要改善長官生活品質」的康納到底對他是什麼感情？





	【警探組】Oh My RA9 (噗浪安價)

**Author's Note:**

> ※R18情節有  
> ※女性組件注意

　　漢克決定今天一定要好好跟康納說個明白，於是他前往哪裡尋找康納？

 

　　耶利哥

　　廚房

　　自己的房間

　➤浴室

 

今天康納休假不在警局，漢克先去了耶利哥沒找到他，於是就回家了──仿生人現在有他家的門鎖權限（因為某一次他差點再度破窗而入試圖阻止漢克吃炸雞），所以有很大的機率會跑去他家。客廳，沒有。廚房，沒有。房間裡……想當然是沒有。漢克最後打開了浴室，然後嚇了一跳。

「康納！你在這裡做什麼！」

 

　　康納正在：

 

　　在浴室鏡子上偷偷貼小紙條

　　幫相撲洗澡

　　體驗泡澡中，浴缸水面還浮著鴨子

　➤整理浴室

 

「我在整理浴室。」康納手裡拿著鬃刷從浴缸的方向轉回頭這麼說著，漢克這才注意到他的浴室地板變得亮閃閃的，鏡子污垢全部清除但還保留著那些便利貼，堆在角落籃子裡的待洗衣物也都消失，看來仿生人已經在這裡下了不少的工夫。

「不是跟你說了沒必要做這些……」漢克下意識地就對安卓進行了第一千零一次無用的勸導，然後想起了自己今天的目的，於是他決定採用什麼樣的方式來詢問康納呢？

 

　　是「直接」，還是「迂迴」？

 

  ➤直接

 

對這個常常好像胡亂理解人話的安卓就應該直接地詢問才是正確的選擇！

漢克深吸一口氣：「康納，我們之前都沒有談論過這個問題，現在我想問問你，你是怎麼看待我們之間的關係呢？」

 

　　令人尊敬的長官

　　家人

　　就跟我以前說過的一樣，我能成為你想要我成為的任何人

  ➤工作上的夥伴

 

「副隊長是我工作上的夥伴。」RK800用一貫的認真語調說。

如果他現在不是蹲在自己家的浴室裡刷浴缸的話，這句話或許會很有說服力吧──有說服力到讓人灰心的程度。

漢克道：「但是工作上的夥伴並不會跑到別人家洗廁所，康納，我年紀大了經不起折騰，以前你還沒異常的時候這可以用奇怪的系統設定解釋，但現在的你應該早就獲得了感情還有更加成熟的社交能力。我想明白告訴你，我的私人生活不會開放給一個『工作夥伴』來插手。」

仿生人眨了眨眼睛：「請問您的意思是？」

「意思是，」警督說：「我不打算再容忍這樣的情況了。」

 

　　康納的反應是：

 

　　張大嘴巴閃紅黃圈

　　試著分析漢克的情緒狀況

　➤不知自己哪裡做錯覺得非常委屈低著頭

 

「……」康納垂下頭：「請問我做錯了什麼嗎？如果有哪裡不對，請告訴我，我會改進。」

漢克發誓他絕對在其中聽出了委屈的成分，又來了，康納老是這樣一臉無辜，真的什麼都不知道嗎？什麼都不懂嗎？他之所以默許這個仿生人逐步入侵生活的理由、還有他對他的感覺……！

漢克突然有點莫名地生氣，即使他知道這對康納來說不太公平，但是情緒說來就來，他脫口而出的話是：

 

　　你先把刷子放下！

　　你先去搞清楚什麼樣的人才會跑到別人家裡刷馬桶再回來！

　➤我沒有雇用家政仿生人，出去！

 

「我沒有雇用家政仿生人，出去！」

康納默默地放下鬃刷，站起來一語不發地繞過漢克就往門口走出去。見到他這樣，漢克更氣了，他伸手攔住面無表情的RK800，咬著牙說：「你不是家政型仿生人，我要的也不是家政型仿生人，懂嗎？」

「是的，副隊長。」康納說：「您希望我 **只** 做為一個工作上的夥伴而存在，我明白了。」

漢克用了點力道將打算繼續往前走的安卓推了回來，嘲諷地說：「真是聰明的小腦袋。你這是在跟我生氣嗎，康納？」

 

　➤「明明在生氣的是您。」

 

「明明在生氣的是您。」康納生硬地說。

「啊是啊，我是在生氣。」漢克承認，整個人擋在浴室門口阻止不管因為什麼原因而亟欲離開的安卓：「那你呢？做了半天白工還被我這種脾氣古怪的糟老頭子一頓臭罵，委屈嗎？生氣嗎？如果答案是肯定的，為什麼不表達出來？」

「……」

「──你真的，有感情嗎？」

 

　　康納會說實話，還是說反話？

 

　➤說實話

 

「有。」康納握緊拳頭：「我有。」

「如果你有……」

「為什麼您要這樣質疑我呢？」RK800打斷漢克的話並抬起臉，棕色的眼眸裡閃爍著憤憤不平的光芒：「我檢視了過去的歷史記憶，自認沒有哪裡做得不好……副隊長可以指責我過度干涉生活造成您的反感，但唯獨不能懷疑……我擁有的情感。」

「什麼情感？」漢克捕捉到了關鍵字：「對搭檔的夥伴情嗎，哼？」

 

　➤父子

 

康納似乎被這個問題給難住了，仿生人陷入一瞬間的沉思。

如果順著回答「工作夥伴」肯定不行，畢竟漢克就是因為這樣才發怒的。安卓在廣大的資料庫裡搜尋，第一次試圖認真思索定義自己對漢克．安德森的這份感覺。

他想替漢克做飯。

希望他健康長壽。

替他打造好的生活環境。

想……照顧他、陪伴他的一生。

康納想到自己以前整理安德森家時無意找到的柯爾的圖畫作業，六歲的小男孩還不會什麼艱深的表達，認識的字也有限，他用歪歪扭扭的線條畫出一大一小開懷的兩個人，旁邊寫著「祝爹地天天開心，愛你的柯爾」。

就是……這個吧？

康納小聲地說：「……父子。」

 

　　漢克的反應會是──

 

　➤心碎

 

漢克愣住了，在接下來的數十秒間男人的臉色變換，從訝異、茫然、痛苦，直到定格在最後的尷尬。

「……是嗎，」他說，用力抹了一把臉：「是這樣啊。」

資深警官的肩膀一下垮了，他往旁邊讓了一步不再擋住康納的去路：「我很抱歉，孩子，我……我想我是誤會了些事情。」

康納沒有依照漢克的肢體動作所傳達出的訊息離開，因為對方很明顯地情緒轉變得不對勁，他運作起自己的分析模組，得出結論是漢克的表情很像人類心碎時會有的樣子。

為什麼？RK800很疑惑，但系統建議他不要在人類陷入悲傷時執著地追問，而是用行動來表達安慰比較好。

 

　　於是康納決定：

 

　➤做飯，系統搜尋人類吃東西心情就會好起來。

 

「如何安慰傷心的人？」在網路裡搜尋這個問題，康納用0.42秒就找到了大約2630000個結果，再細一點篩選下來大致上分為「擁抱」、「言語安慰」、「提供實用資源」等等幾類。康納的燈圈閃爍了幾下，他想到副隊長剛下班，而這個時間點他本來預計應該是已經清理完浴室跟客廳，並且煮好一頓熱騰騰的晚餐才對。

「漢克，」他放緩了語氣，揚起一個討好的微笑說：「你今晚想吃什麼？我現在就去做飯。」

「我不是說了不需要你再……」漢克想擺手，但是手才抬了一半就又放下：「……算了隨便，你高興就好。」

面對脾氣像午後雷陣雨一樣來得快去得也快的中年男人，康納歪了一下頭，試圖讓他還是陰霾的臉色放晴。

 

　　康納決定菜色是：

 

　➤牛奶燉雞胸肉

 

康納在分析冰箱裡有的食材以後決定做牛奶燉雞胸肉，這道料理富含鈣質和蛋白質，而且牛奶的濃郁足夠掩蓋漢克不喜歡的那些洋蔥、紅蘿蔔和蔥等蔬菜味，是很適合煮給辛勞一天工作的人類的營養食譜，重點是熱量又不會太高。

雖然漢克剛才說了隨便，但康納還是徵詢了他的意見，得到肯定的答覆以後，RK800愉快地走到了廚房系上圍裙。

漢克現在還沒從尷尬中脫離，他巴不得剛才的一切對話全都沒有發生過。父子……原來康納是這樣看待他的，而他做了什麼？竟然傷害這麼純粹的安卓的感情？老天爺，他才三歲！漢克．安德森，你這禽獸！

於是漢克決定找點事情轉移注意力，他跑去：

 

　　睡覺

　　一起進廚房問康納有沒有要幫忙的地方

　　擼相撲，悄悄訴苦

　➤看電視

 

老安德森拖著不管是靈魂或是肉體都很疲憊的五十六歲身軀癱到了沙發上，自暴自棄地打開電視。從沙發這個角度只需要稍微轉頭就可以看到康納在爐子、水槽和冰前來回忙碌，仿生人現在系著的那條圍裙好像還是他用自己的第一筆薪水買的……這個小傻瓜。

現在不是球賽進行的時間，於是漢克只好看新聞，看著看著他又開始魂不守舍，視線總是游移到旁邊。康納的背影修長挺拔，深藍色的圍裙帶子打成對稱的完美蝴蝶結，壓在他的黑色褲子上緣，隨著安卓行走間搖擺的兩條蝴蝶翼尾在那對挺翹的臀部上來回掃動。

 

　　此時忽然發生了一件事讓漢克從神遊中驚醒，是什麼事呢？

 

　➤相撲叼了一件東西撲到他身上，一看是康納的機體檢查異常回診單

 

漢克內心五味雜陳地偷瞄著康納，這時沙發旁邊有東西突然動了，是相撲。一向懶洋洋的聖伯納犬從睡眠中醒來，將巨大的頭顱甩動幾下，漢克見狀回神，對牠招手：「嘿相撲，過來。」

「汪嗚。」相撲慢慢地挪過來，前爪一伸撲到了漢克腿上。

漢克開始擼狗：「好孩子……嗯？那是什麼？」

在相撲起身以後漢克才看見原本大狗躺的地方有一塊薄薄的平板，那不是他的東西。他想伸長手去搆那邊地板上的東西，但是下半身被壓著動彈不得，於是形成了一個滑稽的畫面。

相撲以為漢克伸手的動作是在下指令，狗狗離開主人的腿上，很乖巧地去將目標物叼過來，搖了搖尾巴再度跳上漢克的大腿。

「……機體檢查異常回診單，RK800？」漢克接過沾了狗口水的平板，只看到一個耶利哥仿生人醫院戳章和一行簡單的標題，他試圖戳進裡頭看內容，但是畫面上顯示「您沒有權限，請正確連接系統」，他恍然，這種病歷關乎隱私，看來只有康納本人才能解鎖。

要他不關心那小子是不可能的，於是漢克提高聲音朝開放式廚房那邊的康納喊了一聲：「你的機體怎麼了？這上面怎麼叫你回診？」

正在攪拌鍋子的康納轉過頭來，回答：

 

　➤機件老舊磨損需要更換

 

「是機體零件老舊磨損需要更換，副隊長。」康納說。

出於多年的刑偵經驗，漢克本能地感覺到好像不太對勁，他覺得康納沒對他講實話。

「你去年不是才換過一批零件嗎？還是說你又趁我不在的時候做危險動作追逃犯傷到哪了？」漢克故意沉下臉，對他揚了下手上的平板：「要換哪裡的零件？把這解開給我看看。」

康納有一瞬間的停頓，這讓漢克更確定了推測，仿生人慢慢走了過來，褪去手指上的皮膚層點了一下那塊平板。

漢克睜大眼睛努力看，果然看見了，在出現「腕關節磨損過度建議排定日程進行更換」的文字之前，閃過了一些其他的句子，但很可惜被覆蓋得太快了，他沒有辦法辨識其中內容。

竄改資料倒是很行呢，這小混球！

康納走回去繼續料理了，漢克握著那塊平板沉吟半响，決定去問會知道真相的人──當然是耶利哥的那些仿生人。

 

　　於是他悄悄聯絡了：

 

　　賽門

　　馬庫斯

　　喬許

　➤諾絲

  
漢克決定打給諾絲。因為耶利哥的首領馬庫斯非常忙碌，加上他和另外兩位男性仿生人與康納的關係都不錯的樣子，可能會幫著康納隱瞞。諾絲就不一樣了，那個女仿生人的脾氣直來直往，應該有比較大的機率問出真相。  
漢克找出自己的手機用簡訊方式聯絡耶利哥客服，表明自己的身分和想找諾絲通話的要求，多虧了他曾和康納一起在模控生命地下49層解放安卓的壯舉，耶利哥方面對他的態度可說是相當友善。  
通訊很快就對接上了，諾絲果然利索，劈頭就問：「有什麼事？」  
漢克努力打字說明原委還有他對康納狀況的擔憂，才發送出去兩秒，諾絲的一串回覆就來了。

 

　　諾絲說了些什麼？（複選）

 

　➤想裝性愛組件

　➤他受傷了你都不知道，我們要他修好了再回去，他就偏要回家等你

 

『他想安裝性愛組件但是RK800的型號太新了而且本來就不是為了那個用途而製造。目前市面上的款式理論上來說和他都不相容但在他的堅持之下我們還是給他裝了。出於安全考量我們要求他固定時間回診檢查組件的各種狀態還有和機體的適配性做為之後改動系統的參考。』諾絲一口氣發來一長串，連標點都用得十分吝嗇，漢克彷彿能看到那位美艷的WR400抱著手臂用一臉不耐煩的表情機關槍般地說出這些。

「他有說為什麼想裝那個嗎？」漢克緊張地按著手機。

『我不知道。又不關我事』

「好吧，謝謝妳。」

漢克以為話題結束了，沒想到數秒之後，螢幕上又跳出一條來自諾絲的訊息：

『噢還有他受傷了你都不知道？我們要他修好了再回去他就偏要回家等你。』

緊跟著這句子的尾巴，她發了一個翻白眼的emoji。

「他哪裡受傷了？！」

『你怎麼不自己問他』

『連同前一個問題一起』

『我還有事要忙，你們的事情自己解決』

諾絲連續發完三條訊息以後聊天狀態就改成「請勿打擾」，老漢克只能對著上面信息量巨大的幾個答案發愣。

「副隊長！晚飯好了！」沒過多久，康納一面將那鍋熱騰騰的牛奶燉雞胸肉端到餐桌上一面喊他：「你一定餓了，快來吃吧！」

漢克決定詢問康納關於諾絲剛剛說的那些事情。

 

　　問性愛組件，還是問受傷的事？

 

　➤受傷

 

「……你這個小騙子，耶利哥的人剛剛告訴我，你受傷了。」漢克在桌上坐定：「為什麼不修好了才回來呢？我的浴室跟晚餐根本不是什麼重要的事情！」

「我無意讓你擔心，副隊長。」康納臉色不變地為他布置餐具，完全沒有被抓包後應該有的心虛表現：「過兩天才修也是一樣的，請放心，受損的不是什麼重要的零件。」

這口吻怎麼活像康納在嫌棄讓他知道太多後會被念所以才隱瞞事實？終於這小子也進入不喜歡被教導的叛逆期了嗎！漢克板起臉開始吃他的飯和香濃的雞肉，雖然超級好吃，但他就是高興不起來。

該死的，他還去裝了那個……性愛組件！是為了誰裝的？！

雖然好奇到撓心撓肺，但這跟詢問受傷的事的性質並不一樣，如果真問出來肯定非常尷尬，而且……那是康納的私事，他無權過問。

所以漢克嘆口氣，只問了他：「老實告訴我，你到底哪裡受傷了？」

康納的回答是：

 

　　雙眼

　　大腿內側

　　舌頭

　　後頸的一塊無法覆蓋光學皮膚

　➤臀部組件

 

「請問一定得回答嗎？」RK800反問。

「長官命令！」漢克說：「萬一，我是說萬一，幹我們這行的有個迷信，就是你傷到哪不去治，下次出的壞事就是跟那裡有關的。比如以前有個傢伙在局裡辦的排球賽敲到食指腫起來，想著沒什麼，結果隔天立刻遇上持槍劫匪，他扣板機的速度就比對方慢了那麼一點……不要不信邪，安卓。」

康納慢慢地點了點頭：「我明白你的意思了。但是臀部組件輕微受損並不會對我的行動造成影響，我可以保證就算遇上逃犯……」

「──等等！你說你哪裡傷了？」

用通俗一點的詞語來講的話，是屁股。」康納的燈圈瞬間閃了一下黃色：「……因為大力撞擊地面導致些微故障。」

漢克張著嘴巴，吃驚到甚至忘記了要把下一勺牛奶燉飯塞進去。

 

　　此時康納開始說明自己撞到屁股的經過了，究竟發生了什麼事呢！

 

　　走在耶利哥三樓的時候，地板塌了摔下來

　　破窗而入，以為像上次一樣扎屁股而已，結果地板塌了屁股著地

　➤前天洗浴室的時候滑倒屁股敲到浴缸邊緣

 

「其實清理浴室原本是我前天的排程。」康納說：「我購買了網路上好評最多的泡沫清洗液，但是使用說明可能並不完善。總之，我按照包裝上的建議用量兌好比例噴灑在磁磚和浴缸中準備清洗，然後過多的泡沫導致我滑倒了，臀部撞擊到浴缸邊緣和地面。」

漢克大驚：「我怎麼不知道有這回事？」

「因為我在您回家之前就決定延後浴室清理行程，先將泡沫全部沖洗乾淨，這是避免副隊長也跌倒。」RK800挺起胸膛強調般地說：「所以我今天沒有使用任何清潔劑，單純只用清水來刷洗。」

漢克摀住臉，天啊，如果康納真的把事發經過老實告訴了耶利哥醫院，也難怪平常對他雖然不熱絡但也不至於那麼冷淡的諾絲今天的感覺會這麼不耐煩！

因為這聽起來簡直就像他在奴役警用安卓用原始方式給他做家事啊！而被「奴役」的當事仿生人還很得意的樣子，被那個諾絲知道了還不氣炸！

「那你的……呃，屁股，狀況怎樣？」

「只是某些區塊的觸覺失靈，還有皮膚層裸露而已，沒有大礙。」

皮膚層裸露……漢克低頭看著自己碗裡的食物，奶白色的湯汁裹在滑嫩順口的美味雞肉上，膚色……和白色……

老安德森心裏哀嚎了一聲，這要他怎麼再面對自己的晚餐！

就在此時，康納坐直身體，哪壺不開提哪壺地發問了：「話說，為什麼副隊長會突然想知道我『是如何看待我們之間的關係呢』？」

 

　　漢克該如何回答？

 

　　因為我不是一位好父親。

　➤你每天跑來我家煮飯玩狗打掃.……連福勒都認為我們……在交往。

 

「那是因為……」漢克斟酌片刻，還是說出口了：「你每天跑來我家煮飯玩狗打掃……連福勒都認為我們……在交往。」

「交往？」康納重複了這個詞彙，皺起眉毛搖搖頭：「不啊，我們沒有在交往。」

「嗯，是沒有。」

「所以副隊長是想知道導致這誤會的原因，」RK800道：「太好了。」

漢克又一次被這安卓弄糊塗了：「好什麼好？」

「因為您不是真的厭惡我的行為，只是因為傳言而感到不好意思了而已。」康納正經八百地說：「如果失去了自由進出這棟房子的權限，我會十分難過的。請不用擔心，我明天就向同仁們澄清我和副隊長之間的關係是清清白白……」

「不用！」漢克好不容易被熱騰騰食物安撫了一點的心情又開始煩躁了：「欲蓋彌彰沒聽過嗎？我們清者自清，不要去理會那些八卦流言。」

「知道了。」康納說。

「嗯。」老警察胡亂將剩下的晚餐消滅掉，自己端著碗去洗：「時間不早了，你要回耶利哥了嗎？」

「請讓我再待一下，我想和相撲玩。」

「好吧隨你，不過回去後趕快修你的屁股。」漢克講完後總覺得這話怪怪的，他怪罪於是自己有不良心思的關係，可是他就是沒辦法不去想。

他背對著去找狗玩的仿生人用力搓洗餐具，直至今日漢克．安德森才發覺到，他完全無法想像有別人能讓康納對他比對自己還親近。

他一直以為是那個走到哪都甩不掉的安卓在依賴他，但事實上……從很久以前，或許是在模控生命的那一晚，又或者是在風雪之中的大使橋畔、或更早，在RK800打破玻璃跳進來，無視抗拒奮力攙起他的那個瞬間……

──明明是自己在依靠著他，還在他身上擅自加諸了這麼多的期待。每次、每次，他都在問康納問題，事實上，他最該質問的是自身。

 **自己** 如何看待……或說，想要和康納成為什麼樣的關係？

 

　　就在此時，完全不知道人類腦內風暴的康納正在玩狗。相撲今天心情很好，剛睡了個飽覺活動力也比較強，牠會怎麼跟喜歡的安卓玩呢？

 

　➤拋接球

 

相撲叼了一顆齒痕斑駁的棒球過來，康納馬上就明白了牠的意思。

「要玩拋接球嗎？」他回頭問漢克：「副隊長，我可以帶相撲去外面玩球嗎？」

「別吧，相撲年紀大了，眼睛不是那麼好，現在天都黑透了，我怕牠看不見球。」漢克洗完了碗：「你和牠在家裡玩就好，白天再出門。」

「好的。」康納撫了撫相撲，誠懇地對大狗解釋了一番為什麼不能帶牠出門，仿生人讓棒球在客廳地上滾動到另一頭讓相撲去叼回來，勉強也算是滿足了聖伯納犬的願望。

玩了一陣子以後，相撲好像又累了，牠趴在地上微微喘氣，康納一面誇獎著牠一面將體型巨大的狗抱住，並小心不要壓到牠：「我明天再來看你。」

「你要回去了？」漢克問。

康納站起來，對身上的狗毛毫不在意：「是的。」

就在這時候，外面白光大盛，伴隨著一聲幾乎震破耳膜的巨雷，安德森家瞬間停電。與此同時，像是有誰將一整個湖的水從天上倒下來，雨聲嘩嘩大響。

「噢老天！該死！」漢克在一片黑裡下意識地開罵：「肯定是劈到哪條該死的電線桿了！」

 

　　康納的反應是：

 

　　副隊長，我出去查看一下

　　有需要協助，可以幫忙

　➤安撫相撲

 

多虧了RK800到現在都還沒摘掉的LED狀態燈，漢克可以清楚辨識康納的位置。只見那輪藍色的小圈圈在空中晃蕩片刻，然後降了下來──康納蹲下了。

「相撲，你嚇到了嗎？乖狗狗……別害怕，我在這裡。」

漢克聽見康納輕聲細語地哄狗，想必不用視覺也可以探察周遭環境的仿生人第一時間就發現了聖伯納犬對於突然失去光線的不安躁動，漢克雖然也有一瞬間的慌張，但聽見康納沉穩溫柔的嗓音後，心也稍微安定了下來。

 

　　面對突發狀況，漢克要怎麼做呢？

 

　➤去拿手電筒

 

「你陪相撲，我去拿手電筒。」漢克當機立斷，現在最重要的就是要有光源。手電筒……記得是放在車庫裡，漢克摸索著附近的家具和牆壁，但在一片黑的狀況下要安全到達車庫談何容易，果然才沒走幾步，他的腳趾就撞到了櫃子的轉角，瞬間椎心的劇痛讓他氣血上湧，用盡全身的意志力才沒有大聲罵髒話。

 

　　漢克能成功走到車庫，還是跌倒？

 

　➤跌倒

 

漢克因為撞到腳趾而重心不穩踉蹌著跌倒了，和地板親密接觸的那一刻他忍不住發出痛呼，這也驚動了抱著狗的康納。

「副隊長！漢克！你還好嗎？」仿生人放開相撲動作敏捷地繞過沙發跑過來扶他，「撞到哪了？有受傷嗎？」

漢克疼得齜牙裂嘴：「我……腳痛！」

「我看看。」康納說著手就摸了上去，準確地找到了那可憐的小腳趾捏了捏：「我建議你休息一下，因撞擊導致的疼痛很快就會消退。由我去拿手電筒吧……」

「不用不用！撞到腳而已又不是什麼大事，我可以走！」因為在康納面前出糗讓漢克有點惱羞，他胡亂揮手想推開康納，卻不知道摸到了什麼地方，肉不多，卻又軟又有結實的彈性。

「噢！我不是有意……抱歉！」老警官趕緊收手，而康納的反應是：

 

　　「我的屁股現在沒有觸覺，沒關係。」

　　發出可以有很多種解釋的呻吟

　　閃黃燈

　➤把屁股更湊過去

 

漢克慌張道歉，而康納一語不發，不但沒有挪開身體，也沒有任何被摸到屁股該有的正常反應。  
相反地，他竟然將身體半轉了過來，用剛剛被不小心觸碰到的部位往漢克的手邊湊。  
而老安德森直到那短暫感受過的手感又貼了上來才警覺發生了什麼，嚇得心臟亂跳同時也一頭霧水：「康納……你幹嘛？」  
「我不知道？」安卓的聲音聽起來竟然也很困惑：「是系統出錯了……噢，可能和不相容的硬體驅動程式有關，請稍等，我排除一下BUG。」他說著的同時，那對肉不多但手感很好的屁股還持續將人類的手掌輕壓在地面上慢慢磨蹭，漢克覺得自己要瘋了。

 

　　該怎麼辦？

 

　　總之先用力深呼吸

　　你就是大BUG啦！給我起來！

　➤雖然理智告訴自己不應該，但還是忍不住捏了幾下

 

曾經有記者問一位著名的英國登山家為什麼想攀珠峰，登山家的回答是「因為山就在那裡」，此時此刻，漢克．安德森覺得自己不能再明白這句話的涵義了。

他很有自知之明，自己就是個很正常的有七情六慾的人。當在意的對象的臀部在自己手裡蹭來蹭去的時候，普通的人類當然下意識會捏個幾下……即使理智上知道不應該。

因為，那東西就在他手裡啊……

蔓生的罪惡感和隱密的愉悅讓老漢克彷彿被夾在冰火二重天裡，一邊是痛得要命的腳趾頭，一邊是觸感好得讓人撤不開手的安卓屁股。

 

　　康納花了多久才排除BUG？

 

　➤17分鐘

 

「好了沒？」

「副隊長，請再稍等一下。」

一分鐘後，漢克再問：「……好了沒？」

「排除錯誤進度百分之三十一。」康納乾脆報數字。

漢克覺得自己好像回到小時候那個電腦系統還會卡頓的時代，2041年的高速網路和不斷進步的硬體技術終究是把人類寵壞了，他已經很久沒有忍受被進度條折磨這種事了！

「你……不要亂動啊！」漢克感覺康納從不得章法的左右亂動逐漸變成前後來回蹭，他突然很想知道現在康納到底是一副什麼表情，但很可惜地他只能看見那個一下黃一下紅的LED燈周遭一小塊皮膚。

「排除錯誤進度百分之五十八。」仿生人的聲音淡淡。

漢克也曾試圖將手抽走，但是每當他開始使力，那個屁股就跟著加重力道輾下來，為了不讓手被壓殘，他只好默默地忍受著了，嗯沒錯，這都是不得已的。老警察閉上眼睛，改為催眠自己那只是相撲的肚子之類的在磨蹭他……

從警多年的非凡意志力總算讓漢克撐到了康納報出「進度百分之百，錯誤排除。」的那一刻，漢克不知道具體過了多久，但十來分鐘肯定是有的，當康納離開他的手掌時，他實在分不清自己到底是鬆了一口氣還是遺憾。

「唉。」

 

　　面對被自己的壞屁股折磨(各種意義上)的漢克，康納接下來會說什麼呢？

 

　　「漢克你的脚還好嗎？」

　　「副隊長，撫摸他人屁股(or身體)是什麼樣的感覺跟心情？」

　➤「啊，電恢復了。」

 

「──啊，電恢復了。」

幾乎和康納開口同時，屋子裡的各種燈重新大放光芒，漢克的雙眼被刺痛得有片刻看不清東西。

「你還好嗎，副隊長？」RK800想扶起腳已經不痛了的長官，漢克卻在那之前自己一骨碌地爬了起來。

「冷氣停了這麼久，要熱死我！」人類碎念著幾乎是逃亡一樣竄進浴室：「我洗洗澡！你自便！」

被留下的康納慢慢站起來，他覺得奇怪。

剛才無疑是十分嚴重、可說是在他機生留下汙點的系統出錯，但是在他努力排除BUG的十七分二十四秒期間，平常會關心他受不受傷、舔不舔證物等林林總總小事情的副隊長為什麼卻半句都沒有問他──哪個組件不相容？

 

　　康納努力思考後，會怎麼解釋漢克這樣的行為呢？

 

　　被討厭了

　　耶利哥走漏情報，副隊長已經知道他裝了OO組件

　　副隊長非常中意與他的臀部接觸

　➤副隊長因為起了生理反應所以無暇顧及我的問題

 

「人類在興奮的時候，思考會變遲鈍。」這是康納得出的結論。

近乎無光的室內對新型警用仿生人來說毫無障礙，他還有非常多方式去探知漢克的身體狀態，所以他當然也知道，副隊長剛剛起了生理反應。

「這不能怪他，他並不是不關心我了。」

RK800完全沒有不愉快，甚至還有點擔心漢克的身體是不是出了問題，怎麼體溫和心跳會升得這麼高，還出現了原因不明的海綿體充血呢？

 

　　他該不該就這件事詢問副隊長？（複選）

 

　　主動詢問副隊長關於自己性愛組件的事情

　　副隊長出浴室後仔細掃描（觀賞）人家的海綿體，緊盯到漢克崩潰

　➤直接問副隊長可能會生氣所以委婉地建議他去做健康檢查

　➤覺得副隊長的海綿體是不是跟自己的性愛組件一樣出了點BUG會自動啟動並委婉請教

 

不管怎麼樣，必須要提醒漢克注意身體，這是康納三年來一直在做的事。

浴室裡的水聲還在響，RK800走到門前，打算委婉地提醒漢克他的健康狀況可能有問題：「副隊長，你最近有空嗎？」

「……怎麼了？」隔著一道門，漢克的回應有點甕聲甕氣的。

「距離您上一次去大醫院是不是有一段時間了？我想替您預約全身健康檢查！」

「我好得很！沒事做什麼檢查！」

康納嘗試說服他：「話不能這麼說副隊長，定期的檢查是有好處的，尤其到了您這個年紀，要開始注意攝護腺和睪固酮下降的問題──」

漢克突然像被踩到尾巴的貓一樣提高音量：「我 **那裡** 好得很！！」

即使婉轉地提醒，副隊長果然還是察覺到我的意圖了嗎？康納想了想，如果使用「同理心」的模式會不會好一點呢？

RK800猶豫了，他也有一些自己的小秘密。

在他遲疑的期間，浴室門砰一聲打開了，幸好這門是向裡開的，不然警用安卓大概會被撞飛。

「嘿，你怎麼還杵在這！」漢克也很詫異，他還以為康納那麼久沒出聲是已經走到別的地方去了。

看見漢克的臉，康納下定了決心。

「副隊長，」他嚴肅地說：「這沒有什麼不好意思的，其實我也會因為系統出錯而……無法控制某些組件的自主啟動，所以我很明白你的心情。我保證明天就會去耶利哥做全面性的維修，所以希望漢克你也要正視問題的存在而不是逃避它……」

 

　　漢克的反應是：

 

　➤什麼組件？

 

漢克不想讓話題繼續在自己的那話兒上打轉，康納會突然這麼說八成是已經發現了他剛剛的狀態，漢克還正羞恥得不知道該如何面對，沒想到這安卓還是一如既往地沒搞懂狀況，讓他好氣又好笑。而既然RK800自己提出關於「那個組件」的話題，他也就順著明知故問轉開話頭：「哦？什麼組件？」

「沒什麼……」康納含糊地說：「是個我出廠時沒有預設的組件，和主系統相容性還在調整中。」

「怎麼也會有新型高端仿生人不能相容的組件？」漢克抱著臂：「長久下來會不會對你的身體有影響？」

RK800很高興，漢克果然還是很在意他的！

「因為我是專門用途的警用原型機，」康納每次說到這個都是一臉自信：「舊型的產品很多都是會有相容問題的，也是沒辦法的事。不過副隊長不用擔心，等我的組件調整好，會再跟您分享的！」

還想逗逗安卓的漢克聽到這話差點被口水噎到，康納究竟是什麼意思？這傢伙到底知不知道自己在說什麼！

 

　　此時，被晾在一邊很久的相撲的行動是？

 

　　趴在原地看著兩腳獸們

　　睡覺

　➤圍住康納團團轉

 

相撲慢慢地走過來在康納腳邊蹭著繞了幾圈，正好替漢克的尷尬解圍。

「我看牠喜歡你已經比喜歡我還多了。」警督感嘆。

「我們 **都** 喜歡你，副隊長。」康納誠懇地說。

「油嘴滑舌的安卓！」漢克以佯怒來掩飾自己的動搖：「你還回不回去了？不過我看這雨下得也太大了，嗯……不如……」

「沒問題的，無人計程車還有在營業。」康納說。

簡直可說是颶風級別的豪雨還在狂降，到底康納要不要回耶利哥去呢？

 

　➤回去

 

「喔，那好……注意安全。」既然對方都表明了要走，漢克也不好硬是留下康納，他相信安卓能照顧好自己的。

「好的，晚安，漢克。」康納說：「明天見。」

「嗯。」

無人計程車很快就來了，康納接過漢克硬是塞給他的一把傘，再次道別後開門跨入了黑夜之中。漢克從窗戶看見他在風雨裡走得穩穩當當，上車前俐落快速地收起了傘，回頭看了這邊一眼，揮了揮手。

「晚安。」漢克下意識說。

 

　　家裡沒安卓了，百無聊賴的安德森副隊長決定睡覺，明天他會不會睡過頭呢？

 

　➤不會

 

這三年中，漢克曾經紊亂的作息在被某安卓半強迫的調整後已經回到正常，現在的他不再動輒睡到接近中午，而是在早上六點半就會準時醒來。  
他拉開房間窗簾，昨晚的雨已經停了，陽光灑在濕漉漉的草皮上，露珠在照射下閃閃發亮。漢克將窗戶推開一個縫隙，雨後清新的早晨氣味灌進他的鼻腔，他深吸一口，呼出。

 

　　新的一日！漢克將會在什麼地方（今天第一次）見到康納？

 

　　廚房

　　大門外

　➤窗戶外

 

深呼吸還沒做完，眼角餘光就瞟到一個晃動的人影，漢克嚇得最後一點睡意也跑得無影無蹤：「康納！一大早的不要貼在窗戶旁邊！」

「抱歉副隊長，我正準備進門。」半個身子在門廊裡的安卓說：「我要來還你傘。」

漢克看見他果真拎著那把雨傘，另一隻手還抓著個袋子。

「那是什麼？」漢克指指那個袋子：「給我的早餐？」

 

　　康納帶來的是（複選）：

 

　　不是，是相撲的狗飼料

　　浴室磁磚清潔劑

　　咖啡和三明治

　　我換下來的組件

　　黃色小鴨鴨和洗漱用品

　➤我的制服

　➤韭菜

 

        康納現在穿的服裝是？

 

　　替換用模控制服，配新買的黑色圍裙

　➤潛行裝

 

「猜對一半。」康納對他眨了眨眼，邁步進門：「待會你就知道了。」

「……哼！還賣關子呢！」漢克啪一下關上窗子，想著之後絕對要找時間教育他可不能隨便這樣對別人亂眨眼，當然那個別人並不包括他自己。

老安德森先生慢慢換下睡衣到他煥然一新的浴室去洗漱，出來的時候仿生人已經站在平底鍋前面煎著什麼了，而相撲也正在愉快地享用牠的早餐，明亮的室內氣氛一片恬靜。

這樣的光景總是會讓漢克不自覺地露出一個微笑。

「你今天怎麼又穿這套衣服出來晃蕩了？」這不是漢克第一次看見這套品味很微妙的服裝，據康納說這是他三年前潛入耶利哥時的裝備，也不知道為什麼，安卓似乎挺念舊的，就算被耶利哥成員（主要是諾絲）和人類同事們都嫌棄過，他還是時不時會換上這套。

「我去了趟早市，穿制服不方便。」康納回答，甩一下手腕讓煎鍋裡的東西飛起來漂亮地翻了個面。

漢克心想今天的早餐看起來像是蔬菜煎蛋類，好吧，只要不是胡蘿蔔煎蛋他都可以。

這個念頭在五分鐘後他咬下第一口煎蛋時被翻轉了。

「這是什麼！？」漢克好不容易才沒有吐出嘴裡的吐司和煎蛋碎塊，和蛋糊一起煎成的菜咬起來脆脆的，這倒還好，重點是有股怪味！他沒吃過的刺激性辛味！

「副隊長沒吃過韭菜嗎？」康納看出漢克顯然不喜歡，神情逐漸凝重：「的確，第一次吃的人可能會感到不太習慣。但是這對身體很好，如果可以的話，希望您還是能吃完……這不好買，我走遍市場也才找到一小把。」

「……」

在安卓憂慮中帶著勸慰的眼神攻勢之下，漢克只能硬著頭皮吃完了這頓吐司夾韭菜煎蛋。

 

　　康納要去換衣服了，請大家幫忙決定這個康納的編號吧！

　　另外康納換衣服的時候，發生的事件是？

 

　➤54號

　➤衣服換到一半的康納又在浴室滑倒了，第二次狠狠撞到屁股，急需吃了韭菜煎蛋保養了攝護腺的漢克拯救

 

和漢克共享清晨的閒適時光後，康納從他提來的袋子裡取出了制服──依然是他當年從模控生命出廠時穿的那套，除了右臂上的光圈已經取下，還有領帶換了一條以外，其他都沒變。

有許多仿生人員警已經選擇了換上和人類一樣的警服，但就像之前漢克所感受到的，康納對自己未覺醒時的東西相當珍惜，不會輕易換新──除了領帶，革命之夜當晚丟他掉了舊領帶，後來漢克帶他去買了條新的。直至今日，RK800唯一培養出的私人愛好就是挑一些款式全都長得差不多的深色系領帶買。

「該準備上班了。」康納說：「我去換衣服，副隊長。」

「嗯，好了叫我我去開車。」漢克伸了個懶腰拿出冰箱裡的牛奶喝，他可以想像當自己又一次載著康納去上班，並一起走進警局時同仁們的目光，但是去他們的吧，他就樂意這樣怎麼著？

當漢克清洗杯子時，突然從浴室的方向傳來一聲悶悶的撞擊聲，隨即是康納無力的呼喚：「漢克……我需要幫助……」

現在是大夏天，老警督卻感覺血液一瞬間都凍結了，這個呼救聲偶爾會出現在他的噩夢裡，他永遠都忘不了當他跑進茶水間，看到怵目驚心的豔藍色在康納襯衫上染開的畫面。

當時他的手掌沾滿了仿生人的血，那血過了一陣子後就蒸發消失了。康納曾說過他看得見消失的藍血，漢克也覺得自己攤開手掌到現在都還 **看得見** ──他不能再承受失去他一次。

「康納！康納！發生什麼了？」漢克抄起手機往浴室跑，準備狀況不對就立刻聯絡耶利哥急救部門，他撞上浴室門才發現根本沒鎖──但也顧不上教育安卓換衣服要關好門這件事了，漢克一個箭步上前半抱起倒在地上的安卓，他胸口上的那個「54」刺痛了漢克的眼：「你能聽到我嗎？」

「漢克……」康納氣若游絲但精神看起來還行：「我跌倒撞到了……發聲組件受損……」

「我的天你嚇死我了！這又是怎麼跌的？」

「肥……皂。」

漢克順著他指的方向看去，耶穌基督啊，是他早上洗臉用過的小塊肥皂，可能是沒放好從架子上掉下來，被安卓給一腳踩中了。

「我……需要聯絡耶利哥來救援嗎？」

「不用。」康納用乾啞的聲音說：「但我得請一天假去維修了，副隊長。」

「好，好，我替你請假。」漢克連聲答應：「你能站起來嗎？」

「事實上這就是我需要請您幫忙的地方。」康納道：「在剛才的撞擊中……我的臀部組件再次受損，有個卡榫位移了，請協助我按回去，我才能自行起身。」

 

　　請問漢克接下來該怎麼辦？

 

　　摸著康納的臀部組件手忙腳亂

　　好，沒事的。你告訴我怎麼做？

　➤叫救護車

 

「不行，我對仿生人的構造完全不懂，我怕弄不好，還是讓專業的來吧。」漢克焦急地連絡了耶利哥請他們派人來支援，然後安撫康納：「沒事的孩子，我在這陪你。」

康納躺在漢克的手臂裡笑了笑：「我想到了……史特拉福大廈的事。」

「……我也是。」漢克抿了抿嘴：「你那時候很害怕吧？」

「我的機體更換過好幾次，但那的確是我第一次這麼實質地 **感受** 到死亡的威脅和……恐懼。」康納斷斷續續地說。

「我很抱歉沒有早一點趕到你身邊。」

「副隊長不需要道歉，我很感謝你在那個時候找到了我，我記得你的手很溫暖。」RK800微笑。

確認康納現在的確沒有大礙後，漢克總算能冷靜和他交談：「你記得？不是換過……以後會有資料不見嗎？那天和你道謝說你救過他的警官你不是就忘了？」  
康納的聲音已經開始出現有雜質的金屬音，他吃力地說：「關於副隊長的事我都存在記憶體裡。」  
「好了，你先別說話了。」漢克老臉發熱，他輕拍康納的額頭，將手掌蓋在那上面：「休息會，等耶利哥派人來吧……」

 

　　康納：

 

　　「糟糕，BUG好像又觸發了。」

　➤「我發現我喜歡被副隊長觸摸……這使我……安心？感到快樂？」

 

「我發現……我喜歡被副隊長觸摸。這使我……安心？」RK800沒有住口，一字一字慢慢說：「或者……快樂。」  
「就叫你別講話了。」漢克快要壓不住自己的表情，只能輕輕點著他的額角假裝訓話：「傷患就乖乖聽話！」  
康納閉嘴了，但是他的眼睛還在持續向漢克傳達些什麼。仿生人仰望著年長的搭檔，棕色的眼溫潤而平靜。  
漢克被看得耳根熱燙，想蓋住他的雙眼，又有些捨不得。

 

究竟耶利哥的救援小組多久以後會趕到呢？

 

　　20分鐘。

　　14分鐘，康納使出了眼中只有副隊長的狗狗眼，漢克受到了50點打擊。

　➤19分鐘，康納偷偷發信息請救護車不那麽快到。

 

康納當然知道離這裡最近的仿生人急救站在哪，他們趕過來甚至不用五分鐘。在漢克打完電話的同時，他就用網路通訊管道和那邊的駐點安卓聯絡了，請他們不用那麼快到，同時傳輸了一份自己機體狀況的詳細報告過去，向那些熱心的醫療仿生人表明他真的沒有立即性的生命危險。

康納沒想太多就這麼做了，他只是想單獨和副隊長多待一會兒，他很喜歡這樣的感覺。

於是，在漢克不停地叨唸「怎麼還不來」並且想打第二通電話催促的十九分鐘後，仿生人救護車的笛聲才悠悠地自街口傳來。

「他們到了！」漢克輕手輕腳地放下康納好像他是什麼重傷患：「你撐著點，我去開門。」

 

　　老安德森急忙前去應門，卻看到救護車上下來的醫療人員居然是──

 

　　諾絲

　　賽門

　　一臉鐵青的60

　➤丹尼爾

 

「哦是賽門啊！你來了！快看看康納，他……」

「抱歉，我不是賽門。」那位PL600微微一笑，漢克這才看出來了，這個安卓的笑法跟賽門不太一樣，相比於態度總是相當謙卑的賽門，眼前這位相同型號給人的第一印象比較有侵略性。

「我叫丹尼爾。你是打電話通知救護站的安德森先生吧？請問傷患在哪？」

「在浴室，這邊……」漢克趕緊將人引過去，在看見仰躺於地的康納時，丹尼爾的第一句話會是：

 

　　「你屁股壞掉的事總不是騙我的了吧？」

　➤「你又要來騙我了嗎！」

 

「你又要來騙我了嗎！」PL600突然暴怒，漢克瞬間傻眼趕緊上前將康納擋在身後，耶利哥行不行啊，怎麼派了台好像壞掉的仿生人來執行救援？

「我收到的通報是有台警用安卓狀況非常危險！結果……」丹尼爾剛剛僅憑一眼就看出了康納根本沒什麼事：「好端端的嘛！」

「你怎麼說話的？」漢克也怒了：「電話是我打的，他摔得很重是事實！」

「 **摔得很重？** 」丹尼爾諷刺地重複：「有比從70層樓頂摔下去嚴重嗎？」

他沒有和漢克對峙，而是冷冷地看著地上的RK800。

這下漢克總算懂了，這位和康納似乎有過節。

「那是……我的……任務。」康納吃力地說：「你……殺了……人。」

什麼！還是殺人犯！漢克下意識就想摸腰，但是他現在沒配槍在身上，老安德森開始盤算跟仿生人打架的勝算有多少，這個記得是家政型吧？應該還好？

「聽……我說……丹尼爾……」

「我才不聽你說！」丹尼爾腦內拒絕了康納傳來的一百三十九次通訊要求，在現實中冷笑：「你就像現在這樣當個說不出話的啞巴也挺好的！」

康納真的有苦說不出，他沒想到和他聯絡的駐點安卓沒有將詳情告訴出勤人員，而是在接到電話的15分鐘後將漢克叫救援的錄音轉給了對方──而當值的還剛好是丹尼爾。

在從集中營釋放仿生人的訴求實現後，耶利哥隨即要求警署也要將被當成證物掛在牆上的仿生人「釋放」，他們被帶回去維修，其中就包括了丹尼爾。

「別過來！我不會讓你靠近康納！」漢克叫。

「漢克……沒事的……」RK800躺在地上抓住他的褲腳拉了兩下：「我……要去。」

「放心吧，人類，我知道我的職責，不會公報私仇！」丹尼爾臉很臭地打開了他帶來的簡易擔架，另一個仿生醫護員走了進來和他一起合力將康納弄了上去。

「我和你一起去？」漢克問康納。

「不用……請……上班……遲到……」康納用漢克最受不了的那種眼神說著：「拜託……」

「好好好，我去上班。」漢克一路跟到了救護車後面：「嘿，他要多久能好？」

「就是換個發聲組件還有調整卡榫而已，能用多久……哦如果要換臀部大概會久點。」丹尼爾沒好氣地說：「走了！」

救護車門砰一聲關上，看著絕塵而去的車子，漢克只能嘆著氣去上班，當他壓著遲到的線進了警局，第一個碰到的人是：

 

　➤蓋文

 

漢克迎面遇上了蓋文．李德，暗道今天真是倒楣的一天，不過蓋文沒有像往常一樣上來找麻煩問些什麼「你的塑膠屁股呢」之類的問題，而是一臉煩躁地走掉了，這反常舉止讓漢克有點好奇。進局長辦公室向福勒替康納請了假以後，漢克裝作看不懂老友那別有深意的眼神，問道：「蓋文那渾球怎麼了？我看他急匆匆的。」

 

　　福勒局長說：

 

　　剛剛新來的RK900-87倒了他的咖啡，然後用關節技對付他。

　　他想背著他的新搭檔多喝幾杯咖啡吧。

　　剛剛出任務看到RK900舔了屍體血水……還沒緩過來吧。

　➤昨天半夜到今天凌晨被他新搭檔抓去做了三件任務。

 

「昨天半夜到凌晨被他的新搭檔抓去連辦了三件案子，他剛才為這個來跟我吵要換人。」

「那你怎麼說？」

「我叫他去吃屎並滾出去辦第四件案子。」福勒說。

兩名好友同時捧腹，嘲笑完蓋文的悲慘境遇以後，福勒局長突然收起了隨意的態度，對漢克說：「好了，現在來說正經事……」

漢克也不禁嚴肅了起來：「什麼事情？」

 

　　接下來三個事件：

 

　➤「聽說你跟康納已經偷偷去登記結婚了？」

　➤諾絲不敢置信對康納說：「你都被搞成這樣了還說你們沒……！？嗚嗚！」（被喬許捂嘴

　➤卡姆斯基聽到康納屁股壞掉用風一樣速度飆過來看沒有機會幫康納換上新一代X用組件

 

「──我聽說，」即使在密閉的玻璃辦公室裡，福勒局長還是壓低了聲音：「你跟康納已經去登記結婚了？你這老小子怎麼這麼不夠意思的！好歹要讓我知道吧！」

「什……」漢克跳了起來：「去你的，傑弗瑞！我跟你說過我和他不是那種關係！我們甚至都沒有在……交往。」

「哦所以果然只是謠傳。」福勒一臉可惜：「可是，你們明明這麼好？」

「我問他了，康納說他對我的感覺是父子的那種。」

「……」

「……」

「好吧，看開點。呃至少……反正我們都看得出他愛你，不管是哪種愛。」福勒局長用一種複雜的悲憫表情說：「需要陪你去借酒消愁嗎？」

「滾你的蛋！」

 

視角一轉，讓我們來關注人正在耶利哥的康納，RK800的病床周圍被耶利哥F4圍著，的確很像重病末期的待遇。

諾絲不可置信地說：「你們真的沒在一起？你都被搞成這樣了，還說沒……嗚嗚！」

才講到一半，喬許就上來捂她的嘴，但晚了一步，他們都看到康納的眉毛已經耷拉下來。

「我和副隊長真的沒有。」因為能和RK800機型相容的聲學組件正在調貨中，他用加密通訊向眾人解釋：「副隊長昨天還對我生氣，因為同事間在傳聞我和他有親密關係，他大概是覺得丟臉。」

「我相信你說你們沒有進一步的關係，但是我很好奇你為什麼要裝性愛組件？」賽門道。

這是大家都很想知道的問題，沒想到最後是由賽門這麼雲淡風輕地問了出來，就連諾絲也露出了震驚的表情。

康納卻自顧自地發起了呆，沒有回答。

就在這時，馬庫斯突然抬起了頭：「噢，有壞消息。」

「怎麼了？」

RK200扶著額頭，看起來很無奈：「我們向模控生命調RK800型號適用組件的事不知為何被卡姆斯基先生知道了，有消息發來，說他打算來看康納，現在已經帶著新開發的產品在前往耶利哥的路上。」

 

　　仿生人之父帶來的新組件究竟會有什麼功能呢！（選三個）

 

　　敏感易痙攣又多汁，讓您欲仙欲死的頂級甜蜜屁股

　　人類能進入禪意花園的方法

　　腳底防滑系統

　　安卓泌乳功能，可自選口味

　➤他苦思研發的最新款女性組件(卡爹深情推薦

　➤女性組件採用了最新最強如海豚穴吸力模擬

　➤SM相關各種道具、服裝

 

回鍋三年模控生命CEO的伊利亞．卡姆斯基興沖沖丟下手邊的工作來到耶利哥醫院，當他拎著一個金屬箱出現在康納的病房時，裡頭的仿生人都一臉如臨大敵的模樣，除了那位卡姆斯基帶來的克蘿伊以外。

「早安各位，聽說康納的組件受損了需要換新，我是模控生命派來送貨的。」男人禮貌地說，然後似乎因為覺得自己的話很有趣而「哼嗯」地笑了一下。

沒有仿生人笑，馬庫斯上前想接手那個箱子：「卡姆斯基先生，您太客氣了。」

「等等。」卡姆斯基在馬庫斯近身將箱子順手交給斜後方的克蘿伊：「我要和你們說明我的新產品。

穿著襯衫和牛仔褲的仿生人之父清了清嗓子，毫無意義地往旁邊走了幾步再轉回來，向著所有「觀眾」發表他的新作：「從2032年開始，模控生命推出了性愛型仿生人，衝擊了全世界的紅燈區產業。性，從人類誕生起便不能完全掌控的慾望，那是最原始，生長在我們體內的甜蜜果實，我們創造了最可人的伴侶……好，開場白就說到這。」

他揮了揮手，此時諾絲的眼神已經像是要殺人，喬許和賽門一副隨時要準備架住她的緊張模樣。

「很榮幸在此介紹──海豚寶貝！」卡姆斯基拍了一下手，耶利哥F4和康納同時都收到了來自克蘿伊的一份影片檔案，裡面用非常學術的文字和簡單流暢的運鏡畫面來描述這樣新組件，不過即使文宣做得再怎麼有時尚感，這所謂的「海豚寶貝」的本質就還是──一款性愛組件。

「現在有越來越多的安卓在追求『像個人類』，不過在我看來，這是本末倒置。」卡姆斯基走過來又走過去，「仿生人的優勢之一正是『身為仿生人』這一點，你們可以全憑自己的愛好將自己打造成想要的模樣，相信我，這點讓全人類都欣羨不已。因此你們不該全然模仿人類，而是向超越人類的方向前進。我想你們剛才都看見了，這款海豚寶貝以自然界中最受歡迎動物之一的海豚生殖器官為藍本，除了舊型的所有優點全部保留，另外內部仿生肌肉全部可控，還添加了三十二段可選收縮模式、敏感度與愛液流量聯動調節功能。如果你選擇的伴侶是人類男性，你猜怎麼樣？他會愛死的。」

卡姆斯基停下腳步，向眾人露出一個矜持的，上流成功人士的得體微笑：「我的發表就到這裡，謝謝。」

「現在如果願意試裝，還有贈品。」此時克蘿伊上前了，美麗輕靈的女仿生人打開箱子，首先闖入大家眼簾的是用海綿墊裝著的性愛組件，她翻開下層，是新的聲學組件和臀部組件。

「噢對了還有這個。這個屁股呢則是……」卡姆斯基懶洋洋地說：

 

　➤是肉更有彈性的防摔屁股

 

「──沒什麼特別的，只是材質更防摔，手感方面也比前代好一點。」卡姆斯基用一句話帶過：「我今天帶來的東西全都和RK800型號相容，而舊款仿生人只要下載一個小小的更新檔也能使用，也就是面對全世界仿生人的產品，而且我打算搞飢餓行銷。上市以後再想拿到手可就沒有那麼容易了。」

「我覺得這還是太……」在半响的沉默之後，馬庫斯咳了一聲：「卡姆斯基先生，康納需要更換的只有聲學組件和臀部外殼……」

「但我可是聽說他還不顧眾人反對裝了不相容的性愛組件哦？」卡姆斯基嘖嘖兩聲：「根據我的專業推測，它可能會無預警自行啟動，還會產生系統錯誤導致無法正常運作吧？」

「那就乾脆別裝，這東西還是不要了吧。」諾絲嫌棄地說。

「呃……」賽門和喬許面面相覷。

卡姆斯基說：「我是在問康納……哦我差點忘了你現在說不了話，來吧，讓克蘿伊幫你，我暫時開放她的語音連線權限，由你自己來說想不想要吧。」

康納的燈圈在三種顏色之間來回變幻不定，克蘿伊連續眨了幾下眼睛，再度開口時就變成了康納的聲音：

 

　　請問海豚寶貝有男性組件版本嗎？

　　……我想嘗試看看。

　　我先詢問副隊長是否想讓我額外加裝海豚寶貝。

　　……愛情和親情之間，差在哪呢？

　➤自爆昨晚停電時漢克碰到他屁股性愛組件就自行啟動的BUG，因此願意安裝。

 

「卡姆斯基先生說得沒錯，昨晚我的確碰到了系統錯誤，足足花了十七分二十四秒才予以排除。」康納經由克蘿伊的口中說出：「舊型組件的判定程式和我的系統有衝突，漢克只是稍微觸碰到我的臀部，它就自行啟動，並且不斷重覆相同行為，讓副隊長非常困擾。」

「什麼行為？」卡姆斯基饒有興趣地問。

同一時間諾絲也發出了高分貝：「不是說沒有交往嗎？那個人類摸你屁股？！他把你當成什麼了！」

「磨蹭。只是意外。」康納一次回答了兩個問題。

馬庫斯皺眉：「康納，你好好考慮……」

「我決定了，我接受卡姆斯基先生的好意。」康納說：「畢竟我不希望再次發生相同的事情。」

「都別裝不就好了。」諾絲還在生悶氣。

「太棒了太棒了，我來親自動手安裝，保證替你調整到完美。」卡姆斯基很開心，他讓克蘿伊翻開居然還有第三層的箱子底部，除了諾絲以外，其他仿生人剎那間都陷入了疑惑，沒有認出這些稀奇古怪的東西是什麼。

「是人類的一些小玩具，搭配性愛組件使用效果更佳。」世紀之子表示。

掃描外觀，搜尋道具用途……搜尋完畢。

雖然不知道會不會用到，康納還是先將資料儲存了起來。

 

　　康納去換組件了，這時候的漢克則是在？

 

　　雖然很擔心康納的狀況，可是難得小跟班不在，去吃肥宅快樂餐！

　➤努力認真上班

 

漢克雖然擔心康納的狀況，但是稍早安卓傳了條簡訊過來，說自己要去換組件了，最快下午就可以回去上班。老警察放下了心，難得心無旁鶩地工作起來。然而他早就習慣了RK800在旁邊協助，有好幾次下意識抬頭想要叫對面的人幫個忙或出意見，才驚覺那個位置現在空蕩蕩的。他只能搖搖頭自己面對電腦跟卷宗處理所有事情，然後在不久後又重演一遍以上流程。

 

　　現在時間早上11點，孤單寂寞冷的老漢要多久才能等回他的小安卓呢？

 

　➤五個小時

 

時間就在工作中逐漸流逝，下午四點鐘過後不久，康納踏入了警局。

「康納！你回來了！」警局同仁們紛紛向他打招呼，連福勒隊長都從辦公室裡走了出來。

「嗨，還好嗎？」

「聽說你受傷了？」

「副隊長，你的搭檔回來囉～」

漢克說：「我有眼睛，謝謝。」然後止不住地露出微笑。

RK800對所有人頷首致意：「抱歉。聲學組件。換新。更新中。暫時。單字。」

「呃……意思是你現在只能講單字？」漢克問。

康納忙不迭點頭。

有人問：「康納，你是怎麼出事的？」

「副隊長。浴室。肥皂。臀部。損壞。」康納說。

一瞬間所有人都開始腦補究竟安德森副隊長在家裡浴室裡用肥皂對安卓做了什麼導致他的屁股跟喉嚨壞掉，警局大廳陷入了詭異的沉默。

 

　　漢克的辯解：

 

　　你們不要誤會，康納只是摔倒，摔倒！

　　我早上的肥皂沒放好，掉在地上被康納踩到了！

　➤總之就是這個蠢安卓踩到肥皂跌倒了！

 

「你們不要想太多，總之就是這個蠢安卓踩到肥皂自己滑倒了！」漢克眼看狀況不對，馬上口不擇言起來。

「抱歉。」RK800低下頭。

「呃不是，我不是怪你……」

已經見多了這種狀況的警察們也習慣了安德森副隊長越描越黑的解釋，嗯，所以這還是沒說明為什麼康納一大早會在副隊長家裡的浴室嘛，果然是有一腿。還有人開始悄悄將今天的精采八卦傳給不在局裡的同仁，然後第一百零一次開賭盤下注他們什麼時候會宣布結婚喜訊。

 

　　康納要過多久才能正常說話呢？

　　以及今晚他會煮什麼給漢克吃？

 

　➤41分鐘後

　➤鮮蝦蛤蜊海鮮義大利麵

 

康納的全套系統更新在41分鐘後完成，他覺得自己煥然一新，跟剛出廠時一樣好。

在處理工作時他順便分出一點效能搜尋食譜決定今晚要為人類做的菜色，最後雀屏中選的是蒜味鮮蝦蛤蜊海鮮義大利麵。康納吸取了早上的經驗，選擇漢克不會反感而且同樣有補身效果的普通食材。

 

　　但是很不巧的是家裡的冰箱沒有★，於是康納在下班後請漢克載他去超市採買，因為他想先保密晚餐菜單，所以用的藉口是：

 

　★蝦子

　➤漢克幫忙挑牛奶

 

安德森家的冰箱內目前沒有蝦子，康納想去購買，為了給漢克晚餐菜色的驚喜，所以他打算找個其他藉口說服漢克下班後帶他去超市。

「副隊長，我昨晚做菜用了不少牛奶，你早上又喝了點吧？」康納問：「應該快沒了，我建議待會去購買，還有一些日用品。」

「好啊。」漢克沒多想就爽快答應，在心裡盤算著能不能趁安卓不注意的時候偷買些零食。

「容我事先提醒，為了您的健康，請不要購買酒精飲料或者垃圾食品。」RK800說。

「……嘖。」

 

　　他們到了超市，康納先到生鮮區，漢克和他分頭逛，這時店裡的仿生店員突然過來向漢克推銷某樣特價品：

 

　　促進情侶感情的雙人互動遊戲

　　情趣服裝

　➤潤滑液

 

「先生！你真幸運！本店現在正在促銷──潤滑液！」型號為EM400的仿生店員熱情地叫住了路過一個貨架的漢克：「限時特價買一送一！賣完為止！」

漢克頓時尷尬：「嘿！促銷這種東西有必要這麼大聲嗎？」

「不想和您的伴侶度過一個熱情如火的夜晚嗎？」通稱為「傑瑞」的這個型號最大的特徵就是天性開朗，為了業績，這名傑瑞也是豁出去了：「請務必參考看看！」

「我沒有什麼伴侶……！」

「漢克，有找到想要的東西嗎？我這邊好了。」此時，康納推著喀噠喀噠的車過來了，傑瑞轉而向康納發起攻勢：「晚安！這位先生你真幸運，本店現在正在促銷潤滑液，買一送一賣完為止！」

「多少錢？」康納問。

「現在只要兩美金！平均下來一罐只要一美金，多麼划算啊！」傑瑞說：「而且人類和仿生人都通用！」

於是康納就拿了兩罐放進推車，傑瑞見狀笑開了花：「謝謝惠顧！祝你們有美好的夜晚！」

「康納！你買這個幹嘛！」漢克震驚之餘又感到不快，他想起那個問不出口的疑惑，康納去裝那個組件究竟是為了誰？現在還堂而皇之在他面前買潤滑液！

「因為很便宜？」RK800歪著腦袋說。

漢克立刻懂了，康納就是不想說，隨便找話來搪塞。

明白這點以後，他的好心情忽然一下就被抽空了。

 

　　吃完晚餐以後油門該加速了，請問會是由誰開始提起，又是用什麼當開場白呢？

 

　➤漢克：「你今天去耶利哥維修，都還好嗎？」

 

漢克吃過很多頓康納做的飯菜，有人說過從料理裡可以吃出廚師的用心，他感受到了，康納在不斷進步，從嚴格按照食譜一點比例都不能增減的做法到漸漸按照他甚至都沒說出口的喜好調整口味，安卓是用了 **心** 的。

到昨天為止他還甘之如飴地享受著這份來自康納的付出，但是當康納親口說出是把他當成父親一樣看的時候，漢克無所適從了。

因為他很清楚明白自己對康納的感情是什麼，不只是搭檔，超越了友人，也無法單純將他當成孩子看待。

他的康納，很可能已經有了喜歡的人，總有一天會離開這個家……

「漢克，不合口味嗎？」RK800見對方悶悶不樂，以為是自己料理的問題。

「不是，很好吃。」漢克捲了一口沾滿濃稠白醬的麵條送進嘴裡，咬碎吞下：「話說……你的……呃，屁股全修好了？」

「有損傷的部分都修好了。」康納自豪地說：「有相容性問題的組件也解決了，我換了模控生命的最新產品，還未上市的。」

「咳！咳……什麼？！」難怪他要買潤滑液，原來是可以「用」了，漢克說不清自己是什麼心情，他就這麼急？

「我說過要跟您分享的，」康納一臉認真：「副隊長要不要摸摸看新臀部組件的觸感和舊組件之間的差異？這種新的奈米材質不但防撞、更有彈性，又不失柔軟度。」

 

　　漢克到底該：

 

　　解釋人類是不會隨便摸別人屁股的。

　　如果你當我是父親，你就不可以做出這種邀請，假如你想要我摸，那你得仔細想想為什麼。

　➤心情複雜還是摸了，然後半開玩笑的說，摸了我就要對你負責。

 

「康納！看來我該好好教育你一下基本常識！」漢克將叉子拍在桌上，正扶著椅背半轉過身的RK800被上司突然的怒氣嚇了一跳，僵在那裡。

「該死！」漢克咬著牙罵了一聲，康納還系著圍裙，從這個角度他完全可以看到昨天用視線追逐過的藍色小蝴蝶落在那弧度絕妙的腰窩凹陷處，像是邀請他去捕捉。

「──操！這可是你說的！」漢克心裡堵著氣，等康納懂得更多了以後大概會因為這件事鄙視他，可是熊熊燃燒的憤怒和失落已經完全支配了他，他覺得自己似乎回到三年前的狀態，怨恨著什麼都無法改變的自己，乾脆把一切都怪在康納頭上。這對仿生人不公平，很不公平，可是，康納早已成為了那根稻草，或者是他重返正常人間的那線蛛絲──已經回不到過去了，也許這就是他本來應得的毀滅結局，只是延遲了一點。有惡意的聲音在他腦海中低語：看啊，漢克．安德森，你什麼都無法改變！

漢克伸出手，用力抓住了那隻脆弱的藍色蝴蝶，在掌心揉皺。

「我摸了。」漢克根本無暇感受所謂的新組件觸感，他難看地笑著：「我告訴你，在人類社會中這是要負責的。」

「負責？」

「而且沒有老爸會去揉兒子的屁股，除非他是一個該死的變態狂。」安德森副隊長後退，大力靠在木製椅背上，撞擊使他的肩胛疼痛，也使他保持最後一絲清明：「你走吧……為了你，也為了我。」

 

　➤康納：不……！為什麼？漢克！不要趕我離開！

 

「不……！為什麼？漢克，請別趕我離開！」康納徬徨：「發生什麼了？」

「滾出去！」漢克低吼：「去找你的愛人，你不是為他裝了性愛組件嗎？我不想看見你在我面前晃了！」

「你知道了……？不，漢克，我不懂，為什麼裝了性愛組件你反而要趕我走，你不開心嗎？我去拆掉。」康納說。

「這不是……不是你的問題。」漢克定定盯著桌面看，他無法面對康納的臉，但是即使不看，光聽那把微微顫抖的嗓音，他也能想像得到一向冷靜的RK800現在有多慌。

「我當不成你老爸，我只是個下流的糟老頭。」他乾澀地說：「離我遠一點。」

 

　　康納要對漢克說出裝性愛組件的原因了嗎？

 

　　我錯了，我早就知道副隊長一直很討厭被傳閒話，還不死心妄想或許裝了這個你就會願意和我發展親密關係。

　　哆嗦著說出自己的心思並保證現在就去拆除。

　➤漢克你聽我說……今天去耶利哥遇到卡姆斯基……我把一直以來的困惑跟他說……我才知道其實我對你的感覺，不是只想要親情……親情、愛情、友情我都想要。漢克，我很貪心……

 

「我……我不能就這樣離開！漢克，請聽我說完。」康納開始快速又顛三倒四說話：「我試著去裝了性愛組件，但不相容，在沒弄好之前我沒打算跟你說的。我今天去耶利哥醫院，卡姆斯基先生也來探望，在更換組件的過程中我請教他的意見，他保證只要是男性都會喜歡……我又說了你對我生氣的事，他嘲笑我，說我根本不懂人類的心，也不肯告訴我，要我自己想──」

RK800捏著拳頭倔強地搖晃：「我一直想、一直想……你不願意當我的父親一樣的存在，是嗎？你也不想和我被傳成有親密關係。可是我，其實我不只想要那些，朋友、夥伴、家人、愛人，無論是什麼。你的一切、你的餘生，我都想要瞭解，想陪你度過，我知道自己很貪心，但我只是想請你給我這個機會。」

漢克已經呆住了，而安卓還在絮絮叨叨。

「你那時給我一個擁抱，誇我做得很好，我從沒有那麼高興過──漢克，為什麼現在又要我離開？你的心變了，討厭我？我實在不懂你們人類！」

警用型仿生人的聲音越來越大，說完最後一句以後，他像真人一樣氣得胸脯起伏，岔開雙腿咬緊牙根穩穩站在那裡，一副「我就在這生根了，休想趕我走」的架式。

 

　　漢克的回應：

 

　　不我沒有討厭你……（嘗試安撫康納）

　　心一狠，直接跟康納表白！

　➤康納……我很抱歉，我以為你只當我是搭檔、父子……

 

被他決絕的氣勢所震懾，漢克一時說不出話來。

但是有一股溫柔的暖流從他的胸口開始蔓延，驅逐了短暫回歸的黑暗。漢克．安德森其實並不算有信仰，但在這一刻，他真切地感謝神明將康納送到他身邊，也在真正造成無可挽回的錯之前讓他們解開誤會。

「我很抱歉剛才那樣對你……康納，我以為你只當我是工作夥伴，或者父子之情。」老警督說：「人類的關係很複雜，夥伴不能過多插手私事、親子不能戀愛，我把自己的狹隘套在你身上，對不起。」

「你還趕我走嗎？」康納好似完全不在乎漢克道不道歉，他現在只在意一件事。

「不趕你，再也不，康納，我欠你一句早就該對你說的，我愛你。」漢克站起來：「你拯救了我的人生……還肯愛我這樣的老頭子。謝謝你願意和我走過剩下的一輩子。」

老安德森繞過桌子，將安卓用力拉進懷裡。

「那我可以和你親吻嗎，漢克？」康納回抱並小心謹慎地問。

當然可以。但漢克沒有說話，他用行動直接應對了這個問題。

 

➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤

 

經過一連串的安卓屁股事故和「我喜歡你你卻把我當爹」誤解以後，漢康兩人終於把話說開，溝通了彼此的心意！這時候，是不是可以使用康納新裝上的組件了呢……？

 

　　康納現在穿的內褲是★

　　顏色是？

 

　★丁字褲

　➤酒紅色

 

 

　　總算是確認了彼此感情的漢克和康納都心情激動，康納該怎麼跟漢克提起自己想要用用看新組件的建議呢？

 

　➤輕哼一聲說回房間

 

「漢克，」康納因為得到吻而滿意地輕哼一聲，他眼神亮亮地看著人類：「我想和你到房間裡。」

「什麼？可是……」漢克不是很確定，康納的話是他想的那個意思嗎？

 

　　此時，有人還記得桌上的義大利麵嗎？

 

　➤那種東西在床上用不到啦

 

兩人連桌上沒吃完的麵都無暇顧及，康納拽著漢克的衣服就往房間的方向走：「我有驚喜要給你看，副隊長。」

「等等，我想……至少去沖個澡吧？」老安德森此時還記得紳士風度，畢竟做那種事之前把自己弄乾淨是基本禮貌，他想給康納一個好的體驗。

 

　➤康納：「好的副隊長。」放開漢克去房間選大禮包的衣服

 

「沒問題，副隊長去吧，我也去做點準備。」

漢克眼睜睜看著康納從沙發底下拖出一個金屬箱，等一下，那是什麼？康納什麼時候藏在他家的？

RK800拎著箱子進了漢克的房間，漢克遲疑片刻，看到旁邊懶懶躺著對他搖尾巴的相撲，突然有點臉熱，這家裡可不是只有他和康納呢！

「乖狗，待會你就當作什麼都沒聽到，咳咳……」他抓起狗食倒了一大盆足以讓相撲吃到第二天早上的量，摸摸鼻子進了浴室準備洗澡刷牙。

 

　　當漢克開門的時候，會看到怎麼樣的康納呢？

 

　　吊帶襪+雙手綑綁在身後

　　白色薄紗情趣睡衣

　➤穿著漢克以前的DPD警服+帽子，下面什麼都沒穿，看到兩條白皙的大長腿

 

漢克圍著一條浴巾期待又緊張地打開臥室門，他看見康納站在他的床邊因為動靜而轉過身來，漢克倒吸了一口氣，安卓在這短短的時間裡已經剝光了自己，身上穿著不知從哪個衣櫃深處翻出的他年輕時的警服──當然，那件衣服現在已經不合他的身了，但對身條勻稱的康納來說還是大了那麼一點。兩條筆直修長的白腿從下襬露出，只恰恰好遮住了重要部位。

RK800頭上還歪歪地戴著警帽，他像是偷穿大人衣服被發現的小夥子那樣對漢克笑，有點靦腆。

 

　➤康納：安德森副隊長，我犯了錯。請您懲罰。

　➤漢克：你這個小壞蛋。

 

「安德森副隊長，我犯了錯，」康納慢慢開口：「請您懲罰。」  
是這種……這種PLAY嗎？漢克努力維持表面上的平靜，走過去大馬金刀坐在床上，往身邊的床單上拍了兩下：「咳哼，你這個小壞蛋，想要我怎麼罰你？」

 

　➤拿出大禮包請漢克選

 

漢克的本意是希望他坐到自己身邊來，沒想到安卓拖了剛剛的箱子過來，蹲在他面前打開。

「這些請副隊長任選，選你喜歡的。」康納乖巧地抬頭看他。

「我的老天！」漢克被琳瑯滿目的道具晃花了眼，他當然認得出這一箱子裝的都是什麼玩意，但其中有些就連五十多歲博覽群片的成熟老男人都不知道具體用法，這……太多了！太齊全了！

「你、你哪裡來的這些！」

「是卡姆斯基先生替我更換組件的時候送的贈品。」康納老實回答：「據說只要是男性都會喜歡。」

「別聽他胡說八道！」漢克的心咚咚跳，他突然捉住了康納話裡的重點：「你說是卡姆斯基替你換的？他有沒有趁機對你怎麼樣！」

 

　　卡姆斯基先生有用手指替我測試新組件安裝運行穩定度。

　　沒有，卡姆斯基先生更換零件的速度非常快。

　➤沒有，克蘿伊在旁邊盯著他。

 

「沒有，克蘿伊盯著他呢。」RK800說：「全程是用機械手臂在機床上操作的，耶利哥的大家不放心，也有跟著監督，而測試運作的部分我是自己按照說明書進行的。」

這麼說雖然沒被做什麼奇怪的事，但是被好幾個人看過了。漢克自認不是那種老古板，但是總覺得哪裡怪怪的。

「別說那個了，漢克……」康納將箱子往前推了推，莫名地堅持：「選吧。」

 

　　漢克要選嗎？選什麼？

 

　　老天，不必用這些東西！康納！

　　隨便摸，拿到項圈。

　➤手銬眼罩加跳蛋

 

漢克心一橫，隨手抓了幾樣比較常見的東西，畢竟康納是第一次，他也不想玩些太過激的。

軟軟的毛手銬、黑色眼罩、還有一個粉嫩嫩的跳蛋，漢克心想要玩特殊PLAY就要演好點，不就是警察嘛，這可是他的老本行。他繃著臉將這三樣東西排在床上，對他的安卓說：「那就這些，好了小壞蛋，現在換你選。自己說，你想先被用上哪個東西？」

 

　➤粉紅色的跳蛋，請副隊長放進來。拉起衣服下擺露出酒紅色丁字褲。

　➤我想要副隊長銬住我。

 

「我想請副隊長銬住我，對我用這個。」康納指了指那個跳蛋。

「哼，如你所願！」漢克沒想到對方這麼主動，心裡火熱熱的，他將康納拉到床上，在他要拿起手銬制住壞安卓之前，康納雙腿一蹬曲了起來，拉起自己的警服下襬：「請副隊長放進來。」

漢克低呼一聲，康納居然穿著一條酒紅色的丁字褲！極少的布料由髖骨兩邊拉線過來，在下腹處會合，延伸到底下奧妙的溝壑裡……等等，好像有哪裡不對？是不是少了什麼？

「這是模控生命的最新產品。」康納此時有些忐忑，希望副隊長看到他身上是女性組件時不要太過吃驚。

 

　　漢克的反應會是……

 

　　摸上去。

　　尊重康納的選擇，雖然很震驚，不過還是繼續。

　➤康納！你他媽怎麼裝了……女人的？（想到自己還對康納發脾氣，不禁心疼起來）

 

「噢康納！這他媽的是……女人的？你怎麼裝了這個？」漢克的呼吸急促起來，他可以看見那條丁字褲薄薄的布陷入兩瓣凹處的樣子，那裡的皮膚光潔無毛，泛著微微的嫩粉色。

「你不能接受嗎？」康納想夾回雙腿：「對不起，我無意嚇到你，或許我應該去申請男性組件。」

「不不，不……」漢克阻止他，一隻大手擠進了安卓的腿間：「我要先和你道歉，之前還對你發脾氣，但你其實是為了我才做的這些……」

他抓過毛手銬，握住康納的手：「我們繼續。」

 

　　老漢要只銬康納的一隻手，還是兩隻手都銬呢？

 

　　怕嚇到這個小壞蛋，先銬一隻手

　　一手銬康納，一手銬自己

　➤雙手銬床頭

 

漢克捏了捏那副手銬，毛毛軟軟的，摩擦肌膚也不會造成什麼傷害，完全就是情趣用品。他將手銬穿過一根床頭柱，拉起康納的雙手鎖上：「你喜歡這樣的？警用仿生人被逮捕，嗯？」

「副隊長……」

「接下來交給我。」漢克慢慢解開那件舊警服的扣子，像是剝一樣珍愛的禮物包裝。仿生人白皙的身子一點點裸露出來，漢克覺得他很美，柔韌肌肉包覆著經過精密計算比例的修長軀體，上面還有些可愛的小痣。

 

　　漢克要怎麼進行前戲呢！（取三個）

 

　➤撫摸親吻康納軀體

　➤拿著跳蛋輕輕在外陰畫圈

　➤摸摸胸部

 

　　康納的乳頭是什麼顏色的？

 

　➤粉褐色

 

仿生人臉上覆蓋著一層紅暈，這讓他看起來和真人別無二致。漢克撫了撫他的臉頰，在上面烙下一個吻。

「可以直接使用……」即使是康納，現在也還是會緊張的，他不確定自己的組件實際運作起來到底能不能讓副隊長滿意。RK800更加打開大腿，但漢克沒有直接往那裡撫摸，男人說：「慢慢來，康納，我想讓你也享受。」

「副……啊！」康納顫抖了一下，他已經開啟了性愛系統，現在全身的傳感器都會將某一次觸碰化成酥麻的反饋刺激他的中樞。漢克在愛撫他，長了一點繭子的溫熱大手摩娑他的腰和胸前，覆上那粉褐色的乳頭，意味深長地用掌心慢慢揉著，漢克還一面問道：「這樣有感覺嗎？」

「我感覺……很好。」康納微微弓起腰，將身體往漢克手上送：「請再多給我一些。」

「別急，待會給你最好的！」漢克露出牙齒笑，他俯下身從RK800的耳畔開始親吻，安卓薄薄的皮膚有股暖意，烘得他身體裡熱流翻滾，漢克一路往下慢慢親到小腹時，康納突然用大腿夾住了他的肩頸。

「……流出來了。」安卓小聲說：「我不知道──我不能控制它，希望副隊長能摸我的新組件，癢……」

漢克低頭一看，嘖嘖，酒紅色的丁字褲變成了更深的紅色，已經被組件自行分泌的透明愛液浸濕。漢克也不脫它，他用一根手指勾住細帶往旁拉開，為那個組件的完美型態和顏色屏息了一刻。

「用這個來緩緩吧？」漢克啟動跳蛋，有點壞心地在外陰處按摩打轉，時不時用震動刺激一下那個充血突起的小蓓蕾，康納咬著牙哼哼，不斷請他放進來。

 

　　漢克接下來要──

 

　　忍無可忍把自己的大傢伙♂放出來

　　將跳蛋轉弱後固定刺激小蓓蕾，開始用手指探索康納內部

　➤用嘴感受一下海豚寶貝

 

「這小嘴很餓的樣子？」漢克說起葷話，他用手指將組件翻開，肥厚適中的兩片嫩肉下半掩半現著內部更深的地方，裡外都沾滿了晶瑩的密汁顯得水潤潤的，漢克湊近觀察，聞到微微的香氣，也不知道模控生命到底是怎麼做的，他無法具體形容這香味像什麼……或許就是荷爾蒙的味道吧，誘人至極。

康納表現得並不害羞，他只是一直扭著身體求漢克撫慰，感覺人類只在組件外側觸摸，他急得往上拱腰：「再往裡點……」

「你都裝了這個，不知道除了進去裡面以外還有別的地方也能快樂嗎？」漢克說著，拇指輕輕掃過了仿生陰蒂，康納被刺激得腰軟，那裡的傳感器非常密集，回饋強度遠遠大於剛才被摸過的每個地方。

漢克悶笑著，伸出舌頭就往那香香軟軟的組件舔上去。

「噢──漢克！啊……啊……」

漢克從最外層開始親吻，由下往上，舌尖在小豆子般的突起上打轉，他捏住仿生人的大腿內側防止他不斷動來動去，順道將腿根掰得更開一點。

老安德森舔開大小花唇朝裡進發，康納的汁液一開始嘗起來沒什麼味道，吞進去後才能品味出一股若有若無的甘甜，像是欲拒還迎，誘惑人更深入探索飲用這汪密泉的源頭。

漢克以兩根大拇指左右拉開隙縫，康納的組件內部是好看的淺緋色，肉壁慢慢蠕動著。漢克試著探入舌尖，沒想到那裡卻好像有生命一樣擠了上來，吸著他的舌頭輕輕吮動。

「哇……哇喔，這是什麼？」漢克有些驚訝地抬起頭。

「我的性愛組件叫海豚寶貝，最大的特徵就是內部肌肉完全可控，依照我的意識……」康納說。

「哦天啊，看看我的年紀，我能駕馭得了嗎？」漢克半開玩笑地說。

「副隊長可以的。」康納眨了眨眼：「您的性器官狀態還很好，所以快點插入……」

「你什麼時候掃描我的玩意了？！」被稱讚了漢克心裡得意，臉上卻故做嚴肅：「別忘了你現在是被罰的，可沒有資格提出要求，我給你什麼你才能要什麼！」

 

　　康納要怎麼跟嚴格的長官求饒呢！

 

　　是的，是的，副隊長，求您快用大棒子懲罰我

　　不停抬高腰臀擺動求副隊長懲罰

　➤我知道了，不管您給我什麼我都會接受的

 

「我知道了，不管您給我什麼我都會接受的。」RK800露出絕對服從的態度，溫潤的眼睛依賴地望著漢克：「副隊長，我很高興。」

「之後還有更快樂的。」漢克被撩撥得心癢，但他忍了下來，持續開發著康納的第一次，瞧他懵懂又舒爽地搖擺身體卻又受制於床頭的手銬，只能在他的各種觸碰下發出細碎的呻吟，雄性生物隱密的支配欲得到滿足，漢克覺得成就感和愛意多得要滿出來。

「好，給你吧……」漢克解開腰間鬆鬆的浴巾，那裡早就被頂起一塊明顯的形狀，天知道為了看小安卓求著要的模樣，他忍得有多辛苦。

形狀粗大的深色陽物暴露在康納的眼前，不管RK800預先建模的能力有多強，隔著褲子還有勃起之前能推算得到的數據終究和實物會有出入的，康納眼睛一眨都不眨地盯著看，有點呆呆的樣子很大地取悅了漢克。

「怎麼樣？」他幹著年輕時才會做的幼稚事，扶著自傲的那東西在康納的組件邊緣輕輕蹭弄。

 

　　康納的反應：

 

　　「副隊長……」搖著腰想努力吃進那根

　　分析數據對比後稱讚漢克的大漢克

　➤漢克，我想要……快進來

 

RK800對他溫聲軟語：「漢克……我想要，快進來。」

「怎麼來來去去都是這一句，你就沒有別的話說？」漢克笑，他的前端已經被康納的液體給沾濕了，於是他試著頂進去看看，性愛組件的彈性和擴張性都非常優良，雖然感覺緊窄，卻不會真的緊到無法插入。

「我看你根本用不上潤滑液，白買了，都濕成這樣……」漢克雙手撐住床單，一點一點往裡，那滑溜的陰道內部終於等到渴望已久的大東西，馬上動了起來，貪婪地裹緊主動將它往裡塞。

「操……」實際用上了真東西以後漢克才知道這仿生組件有多麼驚人，裡面真的在動，所有軟肉都纏上來全方位按摩他的老二，他都還沒開始動就覺得快被榨出來了。

「慢點、慢點……」他掐了下安卓的屁股：「誰準你動的！我來！」

 

　　老漢第一發的持久度會是：

 

　➤23分鐘

 

感覺到安卓不安分的組件果然開始緩下來，漢克吐了一口氣，開始挺動。他用自己的先天優勢輕易頂到組件最深的地方，那裡有塊比較硬的肉，他知道那就是模擬子宮口的地方了。人類不一定，但是按常理想在性愛組件中那肯定是會讓安卓絕頂的所在，不過……敏感點也絕對不會只有那一處。

「哪裡覺得舒服就說，好嗎？」他摸摸康納的臉頰，握著小仿生人的窄腰溫柔而緩慢地在他體內律動，找尋任何一個可能讓他受不了叫出聲來的小地方。

「漢克……嗯……剛才那裡……哈啊，是的……」

初嘗歡愉的RK800忠實地說出自己的感覺，同時也在辛苦忍耐，因為太舒服了，他總是想配合漢克動起來，卻又被剛才的命令制約，在快樂中煎熬著，機體的壓力和快感一起緩緩上升，自從找到後門，這具機體就完全在他掌控之下，但現在，能支配他的人卻是漢克……漢克，他深愛的人類。

老安德森想盡量延長時間，他早就不是毛毛躁躁胡亂抽插只顧自己快活的小鬼了，感覺快到了，他就小小暫停一會，結果發現康納根本沒聽話，下面那張貪吃的小嘴還在悄悄地吸吮推弄著他的肉棒。

「唔……不是說讓你不許動？」

「我、我忍不住，對不起。」康納全身泛著薄紅：「副隊長，拜託，我開最小檔就好了。」

「真是的。」漢克失笑，看康納被欲望擺弄得無所適從的樣子，他心裡湧出了憐愛：「我可以射進去嗎？」

「當然。」康納點頭，期待地看他：「我準備好了。」

「還要一段時間呢！」漢克再度挺身操了起來，他大概抓到了幾個關鍵處，用技巧讓安卓繃著身子呻吟連連，漢克也不再忍耐情慾，碩大龜頭用力研磨著最裡面那塊肉，像是要撞開它。

啪啪聲越來越急，康納感覺到漢克在他體內釋放精液時，也跟著下意識痙攣收縮了自己的肉穴，分泌更多的愛液。這導致漢克抽出來的時候，帶出了一溜半黏稠的水液，沿著粗壯的莖身滑到了床單上。

竟然持續了二十三分鐘才射精。得到了數據的康納軟軟地躺著：「副隊長，您的性能力真好……」

 

　　用20面骰來決定漢克幾分鐘之後能再戰一局吧！>///<

　　以及下一個體位會是？

 

　➤10分鐘

　➤腳踝壓到頭上深入式

 

「這個不用你說我也知道。」老漢克一點也不謙虛，他檢查了一下安卓的手腕，確定沒有磨擦導致的痕跡以後，替他解開。

「手臂沒問題吧？」他揉揉康納的肩，順勢躺下將他攬進懷搓弄。

「狀況良好，不用擔心，我的機體柔軟度比人類要好很多。」康納的下巴卡在漢克的頸窩，他發現自己喜歡這樣的擁抱姿勢，漢克的體溫和氣味包圍著他，他感到安心，於是蹭了蹭。

漢克對他這撒嬌般的舉動很是受用，一雙大手在RK800半裸的身上遊走，他骨感的背後肌膚和前胸一樣光滑，哦還有他的新屁股，漢克捏了又捏，這次沒有礙事的布料，果然讓人愛不釋手。

康納被這肆意的揉法弄得機體發燙，僅僅十分鐘過後，他感覺到漢克又勃起了，熱燙的陽具頂在安卓的腿間，猛然向前一送戳開了他女性組件的入口，康納做出了類似哆嗦的反應，性愛系統受到刺激又一遍高速運作起來，叫囂著亟需被填滿的渴望。

「再來一回……」漢克興致勃勃地跪在床上卡好位置，要康納抬高屁股然後自己拉好雙腿分開挨操。他原本只是想讓小安卓擺出握著膝窩的那種姿勢，沒想到康納長腿一伸，腳踝直直舉過頭頂將自己摺成了一半：「是這樣嗎副隊長？」

「……柔韌度還真的是夠好啊！」漢克吞口水，因為康納的腰折起來了，臀部完全暴露在男人的視線下，從這個角度能清楚看見康納底下前後兩張穴和會陰處。那個什麼海豚組件的入口正在輕輕蠕動開合，剛剛承歡過一次，裡面流出來的水已經不是澄澈的透明，而是混了精液的白濁，而且不知道是什麼原理，肉唇看起來比原先紅腫了一點，非常擬真地展現出被疼愛過的模樣。

男與女，兩種性別揉合在仿生人身上展現出和諧，漢克早就沒有了一開始的驚訝，反而覺得這樣也不錯，如果是康納自己喜歡的話。

「我要來了……」漢克毫不客氣地入了進去，這個體位可以進到非常深，他頂到那塊敏感的肉以後還能繼續往裡擠壓整個組件。漢克小心不要將過多的體重壓在康納身上，搖起腰來把自己當成打樁機拍擊他彈力十足的臀肉，每回釘下去的同時技巧性地畫著弧去戳弄G點，敲得康納系統裡亂流不斷，除了快感以外其他資訊都成為了次要。

「好大、太深了……推進去了……啊啊……！」RK800仰起脖頸晃著腦袋表達自己的快樂：「副隊長……好棒……嗯哼，幹我，哈……」

漢克樂得更賣力了，這安卓，是因為自己剛剛調戲他「沒有別的話說」，所以才臨時上網搜尋了叫床詞語吧？是吧？

「是不是偷偷在腦袋裡看什麼色情片？」漢克一面掰開他的屁股抽插一面訓他：「真是壞安卓！很喜歡這種事情吧？」

RK800反應很快：「只喜歡跟漢克──」

「要懲罰還是獎勵？」

「都要……都要。」被顛得晃來晃去的安卓呻吟。

漢克喘著粗氣，酣暢淋漓地射了第二發進去：「──呼，好孩子，康納。」

 

　　在這之後他們又來了幾發呢？

 

　➤一發

 

漢克．安德森在今夜同時體會到了擁有仿生愛人的優點和缺點。

優點當然是他配合度極高，什麼姿勢都做得出來。而且沒有體力和高潮次數的限制，而缺點也就在這了，他的年紀擺在這，不可能永無止境地做那檔事。

在意猶未竟做了第三回以後，老警察已經汗濕了身體，康納從他身上翻下來：「副隊長，你累了嗎？」

在床上對男人說這個可是禁語，漢克立刻瞪眼說不累，但是康納可不是一般安卓，掃描一開啟，對方的身體狀況一目了然。

「漢克很優秀，性能力比同齡男性平均高出許多，就算和小了十幾歲的年齡段相比也不遜色。」RK800拉出數據報給他：「我非常享受與你的性愛。」

「這……不用一板一眼說這種話。」漢克既得意又懷疑：「嗯那個……真的？」

「真的。」康納理了理自己凌亂的前髮，脫掉身上半掛著的舊警服扔到床下：「我能和你一起睡嗎？」

「當然可以。你之後要不要住過來？」漢克抽了紙巾為仿生人擦拭下體，他現在雖然疲倦，心情卻是非常平靜饜足。安卓任他擺弄，冷不丁冒出一句：「那以後我們天天做愛嗎？」

「……呃……」

「抱歉，是個玩笑。」康納說：「過於頻繁的性生活對身體有不良影響，從今以後我會綜合評估狀況決定是否回應副隊長的求歡。」

「……」

 

　　可喜可賀，漢康終於在一起了，隔天會由誰向大家宣布這個喜訊呢？

 

　➤兩人春風滿面一起走進DPD，大家覺得迎面一股狗糧味

 

隔天，漢克與康納照例一起走進了DPD，局內同仁們好歹都是警察，敏銳度高一點的人都能感受他倆之間一股不太一樣的微妙粉紅色氛圍。

因為連日辦案不能休息，導致眼睛底下掛著兩個黑眼圈的蓋文．李德正在心情不好想找人嘲諷一番，於是他大聲說：「唷安德森副隊長跟塑膠屁股感情還是這麼好呢！昨晚來了幾發啊？」

但蓋文沒想到的是，漢克今天一反常態沒生氣，他說：「不要再顯擺你的幼稚了，蓋文。」

康納則是沒反應，不過他本來就不會有什麼反應，蓋文也沒在意，任由安卓從他身邊經過，逕直往局長辦公室去了。

在DPD討人厭排行榜上位居第一的警探還想找點什麼話來惹怒漢克，卻見到漢克清清喉嚨，提高嗓門：「嘿大伙們，我有事情要說！」

此時福勒局長也被RK800從玻璃房間裡叫出來了，和所有同事一起疑惑地看著安德森警督。

「從今以後你們不用猜了！我，漢克．安德森──」漢克叉著腰宣布：「跟康納，以婚姻為前提在交往！」

辦公室靜默片刻，然後爆出驚嘆和祝福的歡呼，其中夾雜了些許哀號，來自於相信他們真的沒有不純關係並押了注的警員。

「操……我操……」蓋文嚇得把手上的紙杯瞬間捏扁還沒發現咖啡濺出來，此時有個人默默地移動到他身邊，蓋文下意識抬頭看，是RK800。

「昨晚三發，今天早上兩發。」警用仿生人背著手彎下腰，在一片喧鬧中用只有蓋文聽得見的音量說：「我們感情的確很好，警探。」

康納說完，微微一笑直起身走回了漢克身邊。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 安價真的好玩但是也暫時掏空了我的肝跟腎，感謝每個來參與的噗浪旅人，月牙還配了圖，謝謝謝謝！  
> 這個梗是一直想想但是懶得實裝的一個腦洞，就是通常是看到安卓追漢但老漢顧慮一堆，我想寫個老漢暗戀康納想追，但是康納搞不清楚狀況的設定XD  
> 整理出來的安價雖然比較流暢但是安價最有趣的地方還是看大家丟骰子出各種奇妙選項的過程！如果可以，還是看原噗比較有趣喔！以下放網址！  
> Part1:https://www.plurk.com/p/ncv0ts  
> Part2:https://www.plurk.com/p/ncvyma  
> Part3:https://www.plurk.com/p/nczmpn  
> Part4:https://www.plurk.com/p/nd5ter  
> 番外Part5:https://www.plurk.com/p/nd704h


End file.
